


The warmth of a smile

by Yurika_Schiffer



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, hq rare pair weekend, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 03:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4464110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yurika_Schiffer/pseuds/Yurika_Schiffer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"Hearts rebuilt from hope resurrect dreams killed by hate.“</i> ~ Aberjhani</p>
<p>“I don’t think I’ll keep on playing volleyball.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The warmth of a smile

“I don’t think I’ll keep on playing volleyball.”

The vibration from Kageyama’s voice reverberated through Kei’s chest, making him slightly jump. They had been quiet for a little while now, laying on the couch in Kageyama’s living room. Kei had been reading some fantasy book he recently bought, while Kageyama – whose head served as support for Kei’s book – was texting to Hinata.

Kei raised an eyebrow.

“Oh? That’s new.”

“I mean it, though.”

Kei closed his book and put it aside. He wrapped his arms around Kageyama’s middle. He rested his head on his boyfriend’s and waited. Kageyama understood that it meant he was listening to him and he went on.

“I can’t play volleyball anymore after graduation.”

“Why is that?”

“… Well. Hinata won’t be there.” He paused, but Kei didn’t give any sign of wanting to reply yet, so he went on. “Hinata won’t be there, and the rest of the team either. You won’t be there. I… There’s nothing saying I’ll be able to set properly to people I don’t know. I’ve… gotten used? To the team and that’s the only reason I manage to toss the right way. What if I try and play in university, and mess up completely? What if I just go back to— I mean… Yeah. I can’t play volleyball if I’m not with Karasuno.”

“Are you finished?”

Kei felt the other nod under his head. He kept silent for a moment, taking Tobio’s hand in his and lacing their fingers. He brushed his thumb against the tanned skin.

“Remember when the new first years arrived, after Sawamura, Sugawara and Azumane had to leave?” Another nod. “The first thing you did was to try and find any of them with a real potential from the start. You found our future ace in less than five minutes and then proceeded to have him train with you to evaluate the sort of tosses he would prefer. Then when Ennoshita asked you to help the only setter within the group, you agreed and took this task so seriously Hinata made fun of you. But the guy was grateful and even though I’m pretty sure he only understood half of what you said, because “gwah” and “fweesh” are your and Hinata’s language only, he listened to you. You played with those two and helped them get better in less than a year so they would have a good level of play for next year. You did it again this year, too.” He paused a moment, letting everything sink in his boyfriend’s head. “Now let me ask you a question.” Kageyama hummed. “Those boys, you didn’t know them before the school year started, right?”

“Well, yeah, but what are you tryin—“

“You didn’t know them. The guys playing in university? You won’t know them either. So what’s the problem?”

“They won’t be Kara—“

“’They won’t be Karasuno’? Well, I’m sorry to break it to you, my King, but Karasuno isn’t something that remains the exact same thing all the time. It keeps on changing, evolving and growing stronger and getting better every day. Just because you don’t know the university guys yet doesn’t mean you won’t get to know them after. You had to get to know Karasuno every year, you just didn’t feel the difference because you evolved with them. And you will evolve with the guys next year, too.”

Kageyama kept silent but his hand clenched on Kei’s. Kei kissed the top of his head lightly and tightened his grip on his waist.

“You won’t be a tyrannical King. You’ve been over that since long ago, Tobio. You have learnt, thanks to Hinata, thanks to Karasuno, how to reign the right way. You will toss them the right way, just like you did with everyone you have played with those past three years. You will adapt, you always do. You’re gifted with a natural ability for that sport, use it. Don’t let the ghosts of your past take you down. No, better. Use that skill of yours to get rid of them. Show them that you’re not the same as before. Show them they were and are wrong.”

Kei let him register everything he just said and waited for a sign to continue or for an answer. Nothing came for a moment. He almost started speaking again, when an inhale from Kageyama told him to keep silent. His words didn’t meet deaf ears and Kageyama’s brain had processed everything.

“… I… will show them. I will show them.” He nodded, again and again, with more vigour each time. “Yeah. I’m gonna do it.”

“So you will play volleyball next year?”

“Yeah. Obviously I will. I still have a promise to keep, after all. I told Hinata I’d meet him at the top. How am I going to meet him there if I don’t play? I can’t let that dumbass win.”

“Same as ever, my King.” Kei chuckled.

Kageyama craned his neck to look at him. His eyes glowed with a renewed flame that warmed Kei’s heart. He let go of Kageyama’s hand, allowing him to turn around. Now chest to chest, he could see the beginning of a grin that the other was holding in, still self-conscious about his smiles. He brought his hands to the tanned and slightly pink cheeks and caressed them with his thumbs. The grin seemed harder to contain now, as Kageyama was biting his lower lip. Kei decided to just let him. Let him smile, let him show his pleasure, his joy.

He brought his thumbs to the corners of Kageyama’s mouth. And pulled.

“Agh! Whash a’e you ‘oing ‘sukishima?!”

“Losing up your zygomatic muscles. That way you’ll give me a proper smile and not try to hide it. You have the whitest teeth I’ve ever seen and you never show them. That’s a real shame.”

Kageyama stopped trying to wiggle out of his grip and looked at him, surprised. Kei let go of his cheeks and waited.

And the wait was definitely worth it.

That had to be the most beautiful smile Kei had ever seen in his life.

And it was for him. Him and only him. Because of him. Thanks to him.

That smile held up all of Kageyama’s hope, happiness and trust.

And it was for him.

He cracked a smile and leaned up to join their lips. With two big grins, it didn’t quite felt like a kiss per say. But it sure as hell felt like kissing happiness itself.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a bit late for the day, but well. I hope you enjoyed this!!


End file.
